2010 - (02/28/2010) VanaFest 2010 Post-event Report Now Available!
New Wings of the Goddess missions will be coming to you in the March version update! Nerves run high as the embattled Allied Forces march on the enemy's heartland, Valdeaunia, to execute a daring operation to strike down the Shadow Lord. Charged to stand at the helm of this desperate campaign is the celebrated San d'Orian hero, Sir Ragelise B Baloumat of the Knights of the Ironcrest Hawk... Dauntless soldiers who would dare follow Castle Zvahl's perilous passageways to their end will find themselves standing before the Throne Room. There, they will learn the true identity of the imposing dark figure whose entrance is heralded by a garrulous imp... The repercussions of Atomos' mindless devouring of memories and time have extended even to the present. The ominous comet has again appeared, this time above the skies of San d'Oria and far closer now than ever before. What could this possibly portend for the future of Vana'diel...? What will become of the heroes and heroines of the Allied Forces? All will be revealed upon the release of the March version update! The new version update will offer a host of additions sure to delight veteran campaigners, including: - A long-awaited decoration unlocked - New Campaign Ops - A new battleground: Castle Zvahl - ...and all-new rewards! Among the new rewards will be formidable weapons that allow the wielder to employ devastating weapon skills formerly exclusive to certain Campaign NPCs. With the addition of Castle Zvahl to the Campaign battlefront, adventurers who fight bravely for the Allied cause will be rewarded with a chance to square off against the Shadow Lord himself! Needless to say, those who emerge victorious will be rewarded with spectacular spoils befitting their heroic deeds. "Trial of the Magians" is the title given to a new quest series designed especially for level 75 characters. Quest Structure The quests will be divided into a number of categories, and progression in each will allow players to earn different rewards. The following quest branches and more are being considered: - Weapon enhancement. - Armor enhancement. Trial of the Magians will be introduced to the game in multiple stages, with the initial set of weapon enhancement quests slated for addition in the March version update. Following on the heels of the fearsome foes introduced in the November 2009 version update, hordes of new notorious monsters will be joining the ranks in the coming version updates. Even the most combat-honed adventurers can expect to have their abilities tested to the limit, so begin steeling yourself for battle today! Whereas the recipes added in past version updates have centered on traditional synthesis, from here on players can expect a shift of focus to synergy. The new batch of new recipes scheduled for March will include new warp items and more! Going hand in hand with synergy is the evolith system, and the coming version updates will see these remarkable stones appear in ever-new and extensive varieties. What's more, evolith will become available via treasure caskets with the next version update, making it easier than ever for adventurers to enter the exciting world of customizable gear! Beastmaster The following changes will be made to enhance the usability of the job ability "Call Beast": - New synergy recipes for the creation of consumable items required to perform the ability will be added, with a higher rate of yield for HQ items. - Certain ingredients needed to synthesize/synergize the items will become more readily obtainable. Summoner Two new long-awaited avatars, Alexander and Odin will be added. Both new avatars will appear and do the summoner's bidding only when Astral Flow is in effect. Be aware, invoking one or the other will automatically initiate Astral Flow, the effect of which will end upon the avatar's release. In accordance of their introduction, summoners will become able to use the "Astral Flow" job ability even when no avatars have been invoked. Avatar: Alexander Uses "Perfect Defense" to reduce damage sustained by party members and prevent status ailments. - Damage reduction and resistance rate will vary with the summoner's remaining MP. Avatar: Odin Uses "Zantetsuken" to vanquish all foes within the area of effect in one fell strike. - When used against NMs, will instead deal damage. - Amount of damage dealt and accuracy will vary with the summoner's remaining MP. - More monsters within the area of effect will reduce accuracy. Puppetmaster With adjustments to attributes of the Harlequin and Valoredge X-900 frames and the performance of attachments, automatons will be made more durable against incapacitation. In addition, the hand-to-hand combat rating of puppetmasters will be raised from rank C to A, making them formidable combatants in their own right. }}